In my head
by ames95
Summary: One off story but please do let me know if I should do others similar to this and with different ships: Chat Noir comes around to visit his princess, but as everything was getting hot and heated Chat Noir gets the surprise of his life. Reviews would be great thank you xx


Chat broke off the kiss, "H-hold on to me" he whispered into Marinette's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck she could feel him lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, he pinned her against the brick wall of her balcony the next thing Marinette knew she could feel his lips against her neck, "Ch-Chat w-wait", he paused to look into the blue eyes of the beautiful girl in front of him "S-sorry, did I do something wrong?" Chat stuttered as he looked at her with worry and concern "N-No it's just do… do you even know what you're doing" looking back up at him with concern and embarrassment in her eyes,

"What do you mean purrincess? I'm sorry I-I just can't hold back anymore, you're too irresistible and addicting" Chat stated as he continued to kiss her neck

"I-It's alright, I just… I've never done anything like this before and… I-I guess I'm just nervous" Chat lifted his head from her neck as he looked at her, Marinette gazed into the green-eyed hero's eyes

"I understand, I've never done anything like this either, I guess I'm just winging it I guess" Mari blushed as they leaned in towards each other for another kiss, it felt so much more passionate than what they both experienced before.

Marinette broke off the kiss, Chat even went to follow her lips, "Should we… head inside, you know where it's less cold and more comforting" Mari suggested followed by a wink, Chat Noir's eyes were widened at her suggestion, he gulped at the thought he nodded as he put her down on her feet from the position she was in, her legs were shaking a little but that was from all the excitement her body was feeling, just managing to walk she opened the hatch that lead to her room, she grabbed Chat Noir's hand as she guided Chat into her room, something came over Marinette she didn't know what it was but she felt very devious and honestly she loved it, her room was dark of course but with Chat's night vision it didn't really matter everything was in clear sight to him, Chat could feel his heart racing as he followed Marinette into her room, the blue haired teen practically threw him onto the bed as she shuffled forward and pinned Chat down, hovering arms length above him Chat could feel every part of his body shiver as he observed her, she slowly leaned in to kiss his waiting lips he also followed her lips as they were coming towards him but ended up tuning to his neck at last minute, he gasped in a pleasurable shock "M-Mari, you're suck a tease" he whispered into her ear.

She giggled under her breath as she went to kiss down Chat's neck to his collarbone, Chat let out a moan of pleasure, his whole body felt like it was on fire, he felt vulnerable and so driven to her, ' _I can't believe this is actually happening the innocent classmate that sits behind me in class is actually doing this, to me'_ Chat thought to himself while trying to control is urge to flip her over, but if he was hones with himself he wasn't really complaining, Marinette could feel his heart beating harder and faster, he didn't want to hold back anymore, he wanted her, her needed her badly and _now._

The feeling of being pinned down by his princess sent shivers down his spine, she had full advantage over him, and as much as he loved Marinette's wicked side to her he wanted to have more control over her, before he could even think of anything else he felt Marinette's lips linger against his neck the feeling of he soft sinful lips against his somewhat bare skin made him grit his teeth as his body tensed up and let out a groan of acceptance and pleasure, Marinette pulled back and pushed him onto the mattress of her bed Chat could fell an absence of Marinette's body he slowly opened up his eyes and looked in the direction of where she placed herself ' _holy fuck…_ ' were the only thoughts were as he mentally thanked his kwami for giving him the gift of night vision, he saw Marinette pulling her shirt off slowly and teasingly to reveal a really cute lace pink bra that cupped her breasts nicely, he looked at her with pure awe and gob smacked, "H-Holy shit Marinette…" Chat's words escaped his mouth as Marinette giggled to herself silently as she then slipped out of her Capri pink jeans revealing a cute pink cotton pair of panties to match her bra, her hips were very hypnotic Chat couldn't stop looking at the way her hips swayed, being snapped out of his trance the blue eyed teen leaned in to kiss Chat's neck again, he could feel his whole body heat up from all the tension between them. "Fuck… Mari you're… breathtaking" Chat said in-between their passionate kisses with a low husked voice.

Mari broke off the sinful kiss full of lust and glanced down at him for a mere second, he even went to follow her lips but instantly got stopped by her finger on his lips, everything about Marinette's body was just amazing, her eyes sparkled like sapphires, her beautifully curved body along with her wide hips and strong legs was hypnotic, it seemed like Marinette was his drug of some kind, Chat could feel Mari's breath against his ear, "Relax and trust me chaton", he gasped in a moan as Chat could feel his princesses lips connect with his neck his teeth were gridded as he eyes were closed and head pushed back into the mattress, "Oh god, M…Mari" he grabbed her ass as she moaned in approval, she slowly creped her fingers up to Chat Noir's zip, she grabbed the bell a slowly yet swiftly pulled it down to expose his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her and now, "Princess" her muttered before grabbing her and pinning her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist and went straight to her neck as his hands roamed across her curved body like it was his own property, "Ch-Chat" Marinette moaned as she gasped at all the affection he was giving to her. Even though Chat's suit was half off his body by now his body still felt like it was on fire, Marinette's body was super sensitive to every touch now, Chat's hands roamed everywhere, Marinette could feel his warm breath on his neck as his lips connected to it, she let out a pleasurable moan that seemed to drive Chat Noir crazy, "M-Marinette, I want you" Chat breathed in a husky like voice, the bluenette teen barely steadily breathing "I… I want you too Chat… I want you now"

It didn't take him long to realise what Marinette had just said, he practically ripped off his suit to have more room to play; Marinette could hear a soft whisper in her ear "Are you ready my princess" Chat breathed out as he was trying to calm down his heart rate, he could hear a light breath come from her as she muttered "yes", Chat still had Marinette pinned to the wall, he wanted to tease her more and drive her crazy. Marinette squeaked at the surprise of Chat's hand on her breast and passionatly kissing as their tongues danced together, she could feel his bulge against herself, it was intimidating but yet drove her insane with pleasure, "M-more" she muttered in between kisses as she tried to catch her breath, the green eyed hero didn't need to hear that twice as his hand slowly went down her curved half-exposed body right down to her woman-hood, Chat could feel how wet he made her feel through her panties, it was also driving him insane, this beautiful girl was making him feel like this and she was making him feel like this, it felt exhilarating the way the way their bodies where working against each other, the bluenette teen took off her bra as Chat ripped at Marinette's panties to take them off, his hands roamed everywhere from grabbing her firm ass, feeling her beautiful fitted curves of her body to cupping her breasts, Mari moaned and squeaked at every feel of the blonde hero's touch, she couldn't wait anymore she needed him.

"C-Chat" Mari managed to moan "I… I'm ready, I want you, now"

Chat nodded and took it that it was his chance to go for it; he could feel Marinette's legs trembling from all the teasing that happened, he lightly kissed and bit her neck and quickly bit her ear lobe avoiding her ear-ring, his length easily slipped in without needing any guidance to enter, he only put in the head of his penis in as he heard Marinette gasp out of shock, Chat pulled away slightly and looked at Marinette with worry and concern, "Princess, y-you okay?" Chat said in a husky voice thinking he had hurt her, "N-Nothing, just keep going don't stop" Marinette gasped out as she pulled Chat Noir towards herself which made his length go all the way in, she gasped in surprise but instantly accepted it as she moaned with pleasure as Chat started to trusts up inside of her, every nerve on Marinette's body was on high point as Chat kept a slow momentum at first, the bluenette couldn't get over how good this made her feel, Chat's lips connected with her neck as she gasped in a stutter, his whole body was shivering against hers, everything just felt so right to him, kissing her, hugging her tightly as he went back and forth against her tight walls, "Oh god… Ch-Chat" Marinette gasped out, "Please more faster" Chat looked at her with widened eyes in shock but then shock his head and picked up the pace as she said.

As Chat Noir's pace got rougher and faster the bluenette found it quite hard to keep her voice down, Chat noticed this and muffled her noises by covering her mouth with his gloved hand, it surprisingly turned them both on more, Marinette feeling the shier dominance of her partner felt amazing, her legs shock as the blonde hero picked up more of the pace, he removed his hand to kiss his princess and swallowed her moans and groans she made "M-Mari…nette… Je… Je'taime" Chat said in between their kisses, Marinette placed her pointer finger on his lips to stop him from kissing her again, "Wa-wait, did you just say you love me?", Chat was glaring down at the beautiful glint of the blue eyes, both had widened eyes, Chat tried to speak but he was just stunned and how beautiful Marinette looked as the moon light lit up the room, "Ye-eys, I-I mean yes princess" Chat stuttered in response, Mari cupped Chat's cheeks and connected their lips again, "Je'taime aussi" Chat's heart felt like it was fluttering as he heard his classmate say that, her smirked into the kiss as he continued to trust in her, Mari gasped in surprise and pleasure, she didn't want this to stop, Chat cupped Marinette's ass and pinned her down to the bed for more comfort, he was hovering arm length above her before thrusting deeper and harder into her, Marinette trying not to scream out of pleasure too loud as she kept begging and begging for more, he re-positioned himself to enable himself to have his fingers on her clit, Mari could feel his gloved hand gently touch it, her head was tossed into the pillow as she arched her back along with a light muffled scream of pleasure, Marinette bit her bottom lip hard trying not to make anymore noise than she already was, Chat kept on going harder, deeper and faster against her tight wet walls, "M-Mari, I-I'm… gonna…." Chat heavily breathed out, "M-me too, just… keep going… and don't… stop", both Marinette and Chat couldn't steady there breathing as they both let out a burst of orgasm, both of their bodies tensed up against each others, Chat laid down onto of Marinette to relax himself for a bit, Marinette's whole body was still shivering from all the excitement, Chat finally laid down beside the bluenette as they rested their bodies, Chat cuddled up to her as she kissed up at his jaw.

"Je'taime Chaton"

' _That nickname… Ladybug? Nah it can't be… Could it'_ Chat thought to himself as he pulled her in closer "Je'taime princess"

Soon enough Marinette and Chat Noir were gasping for air to hope that it'll calm the down from all the excitement that had just token place, Marinette slowly sat up as she looked down at Chat, as blue met green he also sat up and pulled Marinette in for a cuddle and snuggled into her neck, "What are you thinking my princess?" she hummed at the feel of Chat's lips grazing against her neck, "I-I was gonna clean myself up and have a shower" Marinette seductively with a light bit of stutter, even though Chat should of loosened up by now from the previous activities from before but he couldn't help but imagine his princess all soaped up with water dripping down that intoxicating body of hers, especially those hypnotic hips of hers, he gulped at the thought as his cheeks turned scarlet red, the bluenette teen giggled to herself as she felt the green eyed hero tense at her statement, Mari noticed that he was deeply blushing, she giggled again but only slightly "What's the matter Chaton? Did you want to come and join me? Or is this kitty scared of water" Chat nearly jumped at the way she looked at him ' _Damn it why is she so good at seducing me like that, why is she so god damn intoxicating'_ Chat thought to himself briefly before following Marinette off her bed.

As Chat Noir got down from the bed he could hear the shower running and all of his body shivered and tensed up he didn't know what to think or do, he saw the bluenette teen poke her head around the corner revealing her slightly wet and messy hair, her neck and collar one were also exposed too, "Are you coming to clean up Minou?" Chat's whole face was red as he looked at all of his princesses body as she came out of the bathroom, he wanted to look away from starring too long but he couldn't It was just a given, Marinette slowly walked over to Chat to grab his hand and guide him to the bathroom he opened his mouth as if to say something...

~Beep Beep~

' _Crap, Crap'_ Chat thought to himself as his transformation was about to release, Marinette ignored the beeped warnings as she pounded on Chat to kiss him, her legs wrapped around his waist as he held them up as her arms were also wrapped around his neck and trailed her fingers through his golden hair, there was a flash of green and Chat was now Adrien, they stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away.

Adrien was now staring down at this amazingly stunning girl in front of him, Marinette's eyes were still closed as she placed her feet back to the ground and hugged in tightly as she nuzzled into his neck, shivers were sent down his spine as he could feel Marinette's breath and lips against his exposed neck ' _Crap, how is Marinette going to react to this? Ahh LB is going to kill me fore this_ ' Adrien thought in a flood wave of panic, he couldn't seem to think straight, he gulped heavily "M-Marinette, y-you don't have to look I-I can transform back soon if you'd prefer…" He was suddenly cut off…

"Oh Adrien, don't you ever think I'd prefer you as Chat Noir"

Adrien felt his tongue had been swallowed half way down his throat, as he couldn't find the words to speak up, emerald met sapphire, Adrien still speechless looking down at the bluenette's innocent looking eyes, she couldn't help but to giggle and back off a bit, "Seriously Chaton you didn't I wouldn't find out" she stated under her breath as she giggled more at Adrien's poker face, ' _Wait that nickname…'_ Adrien thought to himself for a brief moment, "I… uuhh… oh god, Ladybug is going to kill me…" Adrien stuttered as he sat down on Marinette's chair that nearly rolled all the way to her desk, Marinette chuckled silently "I don't think she'd kill you, if I know anything about Ladybug she'll just call you a silly kitten", ' _That nickname… I… wait'_ Adrien's thoughts trailed off as he stood up in shock and locked eyes with Marinette's "M-My lady?", Marinette stared at Adrien dead in the eyes "Tikki, transform me" and with a flash of pink Adrien was now standing in front of not just his classmate he loved but also the girl of his dreams… and even more.

Marinette de-transformed Adrien pulled her in for a kiss, their still naked bodies left no gap between them, as they pulled apart to catch their breath Marinette slightly giggled at Adrien's star struck face, Marinette realized that she had left the water from the shower was still running, "So, shower minou?" she asked under her breath gesturing to the bathroom, Adrien nodded like a love struck idiot but Marinette loved it, he looked adorable with his face slightly blushing.

As they got into the shower Adrien was still a nervous mess even after everything they had just experienced, everything seemed to have gone so quickly but if he was honest with himself he didn't really mind, it also didn't help him that fact that Marinette's body was so hypnotizing with the way the water ran down her beautifully curved and fit body, a sudden thought came to his mind which he could feel a little Chat like smirk across his face, he wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist, it took her by surprise as she had her back faced toward him, none-the-less she didn't protest his actions as she instantly felt his tongue against her bare neck, with all of her senses on edge everything was sensitive and felt amazing, even though the shower was giving off some heat it could not compare the amount of heat that was coming from between Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette gave out a light moan as she forced her body to face toward him and kissed him passionatly, suddenly she could feel the blonde's hands roam up towards her chest he slightly grazed over her nipples, she squeaked in pleasurable shock and awe, soon enough Mari could feel his hands lightly gripping her wrists she knew exactly what he wanted to do, "M-My lady? Can I please…" before Adrien could finish his sentence he was cut off by the sound of Marinette's humming in agreement, he didn't hesitate one bit as he took this opportunity to pin Marinette against the shower wall and went straight for her neck, Marinette gasped in awe as she could feel Adrien's lips and tongue against her neck, her legs were once again wrapped around his waist, trying to ignore the fact that his member was already erected again she couldn't stop the feeling of his length against her throbbing women-hood, as the feeling of her clit rubbing against his already erected penis sent shivers throughout her entire body Adrien couldn't help but to moan in the pleasure he felt just from the grinding alone. The water was running down their bodies as they were in the moment of lust, the blonde looked into Marinette's eyes heavily breathing from all the excitement, the bluenette managed to look up into the green eyes of the boy she had trusted and loved she opened her mouth to say something but her words were pulled out as she heard Adrien's voice "Marinette, I do love you" his voiced sounded husky her eyes were locked into his and all she could read in those eyes were 'Devour, lust… love', Adrien looked deep into her eyes as if to wait for an answer like she did when he was Chat Noir her lips were slightly parted "I… I love you too… Adrien Agrest"

Adrien felt on top of the world when he heard what Marinette had just said… that she loved him, we slowly leaned forward towards the bluenette, they could feel both of there lips graze upon each other before connecting their lips.

After the shower Mari and Adrien sat down on Marinette's bed which was still a mess from before, they were sitting across from each other as they were chatting away about school, Mari's eyes met with Adrien's she slowly shuffled over towards him, Adrien could feel his cheeks go red and he was currently a stuttering mess, usually he wouldn't be like this but he couldn't help it, his princess looked super cute and extremely sexy with he wet hair clinging to her neck and shoulders and the way the water was slowly dripping down her body made the blonde's throat feel as dry as a desert.

"M-M-Marinette… I uhh" Adrien stuttered as he backed up a bit to feel the touch of the wall behind him.

"Yes minou" Mari said very seductively as she went to slowly and softly connect with his lips, "I… love... you" Adrien breathed in between kisses.

"Oh Chaton I love you too"


End file.
